Insouciant
by backura
Summary: Alors que Dio dérive dans le désert, il croise le chemin d'un garçon plutôt hors du commun et qui est à la poursuite du Silverna dans le but d'entrer dans l'équipage. Dio se voit donc offrir la chance de revoir ses amis, et surtout, d'arrêter de ressasser son passé. DioxOCC


**C'était un jour comme tous les autres, un jour de chaleur à travers ce désert. Un vanship était là, au milieu de ce sables, de ces dunes qui continuaient à l'infinie. Comment avait-il atterrit là, seul, sans rien ? Aucunes habitations ni un seul brin d'herbe à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce vanship était d'une couleur jaune flash orné de rayures orange. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres, il était vraiment différent. A côté, un jeune garçon regardait les environs. Soudain, il fut étonné d'apercevoir une silhouette humaine se rapprocher de lui. Il était à quelques dizaines de mètres et semblait marcher à l'aveuglette. **

**-Ben ça alors****…****Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ce gars ?!**

**La personne au loin ressemblait désormais à un homme, ou plutôt un jeune homme avec des cheveux blanc arrivant presque à la hauteur de ses épaules. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il était prés, et bientôt les deux garçons se retrouvèrent face à face. Ils se regardèrent un instant, chacun se demandant ce que faisait l'autre, ici, en plein désert. Le propriétaire du vanship remarqua alors les habits de cet étranger.**

**-Mais****…**** ?! Ce sont les vêtements que portaient ceux de la guilde !**

**L'autre pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.**

**-Hum****…****Oui. C'est bien cela, repondit-il avec un sourire au coin.**

**-QUOI ?! Une si simple réponse ?!**

**-Il faut croire que oui. Que fais un pilote de vanship dans un endroit pareil ?**

**-Je pourrais demander pareil. Et puis ce n'est pas un vanship commun ! C'est un appareil personnalisé. Ça se conduit qu'à une seule personne ! Ha ! Et puis je m'appelle Romy Kitsu. Et vous ?**

**-Tu parle trop. En plus, tu peux me tutoyer****…**

**Soudain, Romy eu une lueur d'intelligence.**

**-Dio Eraclea ! C'est cela, non ?!**

**Il détourna le regard et prit un air las.**

**-Je n'ai plus de nom, appelle moi comme tu le veux.**

**Il en était sûr, c'était bien lui. Voyant qu'il était fatigué, Romy lui proposa de se reposer un peu, de boire et de manger. Chacun se mit de son côté. Celui aux cheveux blanc semblait avoir passé sa vie entiere dans ce désert. Ses vetements blanc était devenuent jaunes et sa cape marron ne ressemblait qu'à un tas de trous. **

**-Alors, Dio, que fais tu ici ?**

**\- J'erre. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. **

**-ça tombe bien ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. Je m'ennuie tout seul. Et en plus si tu es de l'ancienne guilde, tu dois pouvoir m'aider. Je recherche un vaisseau, le Silverna et puis****…**

**-Arrête un peu de parler à tout bout de champs****… !****Le****…**** Silverna ?!**

**-oui, c'est lui que je cherche, je dois rejoindre ma sœur sur le vaisseau. Si tu le connais tu veux bien m'accompagner, Dio ?**

**-Comme tu semble le savoir, ceux de l'ancienne guilde, comme moi, ne sont pas très apprécié. De plus, je n'ai pas forcement l'envie de retourner sur ce vaisseau.**

**-Donc j'avais raison ! Tu es Dio Eraclea ! Le seul survivant de la guilde !**

**-Alors…Il est vraiment mort lui aussi ? murmurra t il pour lui même.**

**Dio ne chercha pas plus loin. Il était bien trop fatigué, cela faisait un an qu'il errait à travers les territoires, parfois il ne mangeait pas pendants plusieurs jours, d'autres fois on lui offrait gentiment l'hospitalité. Un an, ça passait si lentement, un an aussi qu'il n'avait entendu parler du Silverna ou de Claus et les autres. La guilde avait était détruite et il n'y avait apparemment qu'un survivant, lui, Dio Eraclea.**

**Les deux garçons s'étaient endormis.**

**Romy se réveilla le premier, ses cheveux rouges parsemé de mèches bleues étaient en pagailles. Dio dormait encore mais il fut vite réveillé par le moteur du vanship.**

**-Q-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!**

**-Dio****…****C'est le moteur de mon appareil****…**** ça fait longtemps que n'as pas entendu pareil bruit ?**

**-Je n'en ai pas piloté depuis un an, pour dire vrai.**

**-Depuis la destruction de l'ancienne guilde. Tu n'as pas d'ami chez qui aller, je suppose. Tu ne connais peut être même personne.**

**-Non, en effet. Le seul ami qu'il me reste est****…****à bord du Silverna.**

**-Mais c'est parfait ! Viens avec moi ! J'ai besoins d'aide ! Tout seul je n'arriverai pas à retrouver le Silverna. En plus tu n'as nul part où aller. Ça me ferai tellement plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côté et en plus de pouvoir te rendre service. **

**Après un long moment à réfléchir, l'envie de revoir Claus resurgit. Il avait dut changer depuis le temps, et il devait aussi s'inquiéter pour lui****…****Mais peut être aussi croyait il que tout ceux de l'ancienne guilde étaient morts. Pourtant, la décision était prise. Dio et Romy allaient désormais faire le voyage ensemble jusqu'au vaisseau recherché.**

**Le vanship dans lequel ils volaient était plus gros que les autres et dotés de deux ailes qui se pliaient sur les côtés. L'intégralité du vaisseau était contrôlé par un seul pilote, soit, Romy, assit sur le fauteuil avant. En haut de leur tête se trouvait un toit tenu par quatres poteaux fixés au vaisseau. Dio ne paraissait pas très rassuré de voler sur un engin pareil, mais il avait quand même confiance en ce jeune garçon qui n'était agé que de quatorze ans. L'appareil vibrait comme si il allait lacher à tout moment, une fumée noire, épaisse, s'échapait de l'arriere du vaisseau.**

**-Dit moi****…****Romy. C'est normal la fumée derriere ?**

**-Oué oué ! ne t'inquiete pas ! je n'ai pas les outils necessaire pour le réparer correctement, alors il n'est pas très content. Haha ! Mais regard, il vole bien ! En plus, si il devait arriver quelque chose, ce serait entierement de ma faute !**

**-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiete****…**** Et****…**** sais-tu au moins où se trouve le Silverna ?**

**-Non.**

**-Quoi ?! Mais comment tu veux le retrouver ?! Le ciel est gigantesque !**

**-C'est ce qu'il y a d'amusant !**

**-****…****Amusant****… ****?! Mais tu es totalement fou ma parole !**

**-C'est ce que ma sœur dit tout le temps !**

**Romy appuya de plus bel sur la manette et le vaisseau cracha une fumée bien plus noire encore tout en accelerant rapidement. **

**-YAHOU ! s'écria le rouquin. C'est giga, Ernestine !**

**Ernestine était le nom du vanshipe qu'il pilotait. Un nom, certe bizarre, mais allant plutôt bien à ce tas de feraille. Romy s'amusait comme un fou en ecartant les bras à fin de faire les même gestes que son vanship, lui criant d'aller encore et toujours plus vite. Soudain, ils firent deux vrailles et fusèrent à travers d'énormes rochers tel des dents qui s'éleve vers le ciel.**

**-Les crocs du dragon ! reconnut Dio. Le Silverna est souvent par ici !**

**-Oué, je sais. Même que c'est ici que… Ha !**

**Le jeune garçon n'eu pas le temps de finir que le moteur s'arreta net et le nez commença à piquer vers le bas.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe, Romy ?! **

**-Héhé…Y a plus d'essence dans l'rafiot.**

**-Quoi ?! On va y rester !**

**Le vanship traversa un épais brouillard. Plus rien n'était visible à plus d'un metre à la ronde. **

**-Ouaw ! on a trouvé le Silverna !**

**-Quoi ? comment tu peux y voir dans un tel… ! R-Romy ! Fait atten… !**

**Le vanship fit un bruit fracassant en s'écrasant sur le sol et glissa sur plus de dix mêtre en griffant sa carcasse contre celle d'un autre vaisseau. Des petits éclaires jaunes suivaient le déplacement. Dio s'était accroché du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant que Romy s'était levé pour admirer la glissade. Lorsque le vaisseau s'arreta et que tout redevint calme, ils déscendirent sur ce qui ressemblait à la piste d'atterissage du Silerna. Dio resta accroché a son siege, le cœur battant à vive allure. Il avait vus sa vie défiler ! Tout l'inverse de Romy qui, lui, s'amusait encore de cette déscente vertigineuse. Et puis, le Silverna était désormais sous leurs pieds.**


End file.
